Back to the Drawing Board
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a Buffy/Angel crossover that begins when both session finales end. It stars off with Connor going to Sunnydale and well the rest just happens. Read at your own risk
1. Default Chapter

Title: Back to the Drawing Board 1/?

Arthur: Christen (PurplehaysC@netscape.com) and Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my third Buffy and Angel crossover fanfic and I want all the comments good or bad you have! 

~J~

Connor grabbed the few things he had and decided to he was out of here. There was nothing in left in Los Angles for him any more. He headed to the train stain and paid for the only ticket he could afford. He got on the bus and headed off to his destination. As soon as he got on the bus, he fell asleep. He was so tired first losing his father and then all the work he put together to get rid of Angel took all of his energy.

He woke up as he passed the sign into the city he was going to do. "Welcome to Sunnydale" 

Xander was heading to the Magic Shop to see if Giles was doing any better and to get someone things for Willow. He just hoped he did not run into to Anya. He was trying to not even think of her any more. He was focusing on Willow and getting her better. He was almost to the Magic Shop when he ran into a kid that seemed to be a in a rush. He knocked the kids bags down, a stake fell out.

"Um… here you go." Xander said as he handed it to him. 

"Whatever." Connor said as he tired to pass through.

"Wait you look familiar do I know you?" Xander asked.

Connor stood there brooding. "No, you don't."

"I got it you brood just like Dead boy!" Xander said happily.

"You are a weirdo." Connor said as he ran away.

"Right, that's one strange kid." Xander said as he headed into the Magic Shop.

Connor found an old warehouse and decided it would work as place for him for a little while. He found an old wood box and decided he would at least have enough stakes to last him for a little while any way. He was not planning to stay for a long time any way, just enough time to make enough money to get him to the next city. So far, that if anyone ever did find Angel they would not be able to find him too. He took out a pillow he had taken from the hotel out of his bag and got ready for some sleep so he would be ready for the night so no vampire could attack him while he was sleeping.

"I'm going out!" Dawn screamed up the stairs.  She had to get out this house. Just eh thought of being in the same house where Tara was killed was tearing her apart. Plus Willow and her crying wasn't helping much.

Buffy came down. "Where exactly are you going?" 

"Out like I just said I'm probably going to meet some friends like Janice."  Dawn said.

"I really don't want you to go. I mean with everything going with Willow…" Buffy started to say.

"I can't doing anything about it and I can't stand being stuck in the house much longer. Look I'll be back in an hour." Dawn pleaded.

"Dawn…"

"Please Buffy I'm going nuts here literally." Dawn begged.

"Ok but be home in one hour and take a stake please." 

"Got it, thanks so much." She said as she gave Buffy a hug and left.


	2. Back to the Drawing Board 2

Title: Back to the Drawing Board 2/?

Arthur: Christen (PurplehaysC@netscape.com) and Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my third Buffy and Angel crossover fanfic and I want all the comments good or bad you have! 

~J~

Connor woke up with a start as he heard the door to the old warehouse slam. He grabbed a stake and got up.

"Janet, you sure no one's in here?" Dawn asked as they entered.

"As for a I know no one is staying here. There's a new business that might be moving in soon but as far as now no one is in here." Janet said aggravated as they headed into the warehouse.

"I'm just glad to be out of that house." Dawn said.

"I don't know how you can stand being in that house I would have gone crazy by now." Janet said.

Connor got right up behind Dawn and grabbed her. "I'll stake her if you two don't leave." He threatened.

"Stake her? Are you crazy are something?" Janet asked.

"I'll do it." Connor said.

"Then I'm out of here." Janet said leaving.                

"Janet! God I can't believe you would do that to me." The door slammed. "And you get your hands off!" Dawn said as she pushed Connor to the floor.

Connor got up quickly. "Die Vampire." He said as he tried to go after her.

"I'm not a vampire! God, what is your problem." Dawn said as she kicked the stake out of Connor's hand.

"Prove to me that you're not a vampire." Connor said angrily.

Dawn walked over to him and he backed away. "I don't bite." She said as she grabbed his hand and put it to her heart. "There's your proof." Dawn said smiling.

Connor quickly took his hand back. "Then what are you doing in an abandoned warehouse?" 

"It's not as abandoned as you think, businesses move in and out of here all the time, not that that's the point. But what are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"It's none of your business." Connor said rudely.

"Ok you come and try to stack me and then you asked me tons of questions but I'm not allowed to ask you any questions! That's insane." Dawn said mad.

"What is wrong with you and why do you keep screaming?" Connor asked confused as he backed up even further.

"Are scared of something?" Dawn asked concerned. "This is not the city to be in if you get scared easily…." Dawn started to say as Connor just backed up more. "But if you want a place to stay where no one will find your you, I can show you better a place." Dawn offered as she walked towards him. "And I meant it when I said I don't bite. I mean what do you have to lose?" 

"Why should I trust you?" Connor asked.

"You got any one else trust?" She asked sarcastically.

Dawn started to walk away from the mansion but she checked on Connor one more time. He was asleep on the couch. She did not know who he was but something was wrong with him, something that she had not seen in another person before. He looked like he had been though more pain then most people had in five lifetimes. She felt sorry for him. She felt a concern for him that she had not felt for any one in her life. She walked into her house and went straight to her room. Even though her house was now filled with pain, she never for one second that night thought that it compared to the pain the he had in his life.

Connor woke up a few hours after Dawn left and looked around the mansion. It was not a bad place. It seemed oddly familiar to him. He had no way of knowing that his father had lived here a long time before. He thought back to Dawn and he smiled, something he had not really done in a long time. He had not felt some one really care for him since…. Well he could not even remember when. Even his father did not seem to really care for him. Angel, he still did not think he could trust him, nor he could he think of Angel actually caring for him. But he did not have to worry about Angel any more, he was stuck in the ocean forever. Now there was nothing left in the world that he could possibly have to worry about. At least he hoped not any way.


	3. Back to the Drawing Board 3

Title: Back to the Drawing Board 3/?

Arthur: Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com) and Christen (PurplehaysC@netscape.com) (if you want get a quick response from Christen then email her (during the week) at 23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my third Buffy and Angel crossover fanfic and I want all the comments good or bad you have! 

~J~

"Hey any luck find Cordy or Angel?" Fred asked as Gunn came back into the hotel.

"No it's like they both just vanished off the face of the earth." Gunn said exhausted as he sank down into a chair.

"I think I know what happened with Connor if that's helps." Fred said.

"What?" 

"I think he ran away." 

"Why? You found proof?"

"Well none of his stuff is here, there's no evidence that he was ever here." 

"Do you think it has something to do with Angel and/or Cordy?"

"My guess is yes." Fred said sadly.

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" Xander asked as he looked up at Dawn from the couch.

"I'm going to school, now go back to sleep." Dawn said as she started to open the door.

Xander looked at his watch and then got up and closed the door. "Not going to work."

"Shoot!" Dawn said defeated. 

"Sit down." Xander said half-asleep as he walked into the kitchen followed by Dawn.

"Look I promise you I'm not going to get in any trouble." Dawn said as she sat down.

"I don't care. You're not leaving, Dawn. We can't take having to worry about you right now. You know that." Xander said seriously.

"Ok fine I'll just go back up to my room and you'll act like this never happened right?" She begged.

"Yeah sure. I'll see when you wake up, Dawnster." Xander said smiling as he headed back to the couch.

Dawn went up stairs but grabbed some food first and left a note. When she got to her room, she opened the window and left.

"I had to go to school to work on a project, Xander said it was ok. See you tonight, Dawn." Buffy read aloud.

"Hey where's the Dawnster?" Xander asked as he came into the kitchen where Buffy and Willow had just read the note.

"She's at school working on a project." Buffy said. "You told her she could go?"

"I what?" Xander said shocked as he read the note. "Maybe I did…." Xander said confused. 

"Did you or didn't you?" Willow asked.

"I don't remember exactly…" Xander said still very confused.

"How can you not remember?" Buffy asked mad.

"I was half asleep I remember she mentioned something about going to school and that she wasn't going to get in trouble." Xander said half remembering.

"So she is at school?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, she's at school not getting any trouble." Xander said thinking he had remembered everything.

"Any one here?" Dawn asked as she came into the mansion. She put her bag down and started to walk around the mansion. She looked out side and saw Connor working out. She knew when she was younger, she saw Buffy doing the same thing. How did they both know this? She asked herself. She was snatched out of her thoughts when Connor turned and looked at her.

"Um hi…" She said nervously as she walked out side to where he was.

"You were watching me." He said defensively.

"Hey I called out and I wasn't watching you I was just looking for you." She said.

"What are you here for?" He asked.

"I brought you some food." 

"Where is it?" He asked looking at her.

"In the mansion, I put it down." She said going in and he followed her. She went over to her bag and took out two apples, an orange, a banana and a candy bar. She handed them to Connor.

"What is this stuff?" He asked.

"Those are apples. That's an orange. That's a banana and that's a candy bar." 

"So it's edible?"

"Yes, it's edible." 

He started to bit into the orange with out peeling off the peel.

"Um… let me guess you've never eaten an orange before?" Dawn asked sarcastically.

"Why?"

"Because you're not supposed to eat the out side of the orange. It is the same with the banana." Dawn pointed out.

"Got it." Connor said spitting out the peel of the orange. "It taste bad any way."

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"Why?"

"I just was wondering what your name was, that's all."

"It's Stefan, what's yours?"

"Dawn, where are you from Stefan?" She asked.

"Where are you from?"

"Here, but you didn't answer my question."

"And I'm not going to. Thanks for the food. You can leave now." Connor said getting up.

"Ok, but I'll be back." Dawn said as she left.


	4. Back to the Drawing Board 4

Title: Back to the Drawing Board 4/?

Arthur: Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com) and Christen (PurplehaysC@netscape.com) (if you want get a quick response from Christen then email her (during the week) at 23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my third Buffy and Angel crossover fanfic and I want all the comments good or bad you have! 

~J~

"Hey I think we got something here." One of the men screamed to the captian.

"What does it look like?" The caption asked.

"Like a casket but I think the guy's alive." The man siad.

"Pull him in." The Caption ordered.

As the started to pull the box up they relzied that he was right, the guy was alive. The man opened it quickly. "Are you ok?" He asked Angel.

Angel got up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"You are on the boat, Cannon."

"How far am I from Los Angles?" Angel asked.

"About hundred miles from shore. How did you end up in the ocean?" The man asked.

"My son, he put me in here. Look I need to get back as soon as possible." Angel said.

"That might take a few days, wait your son did this to you?" The man asked shocked.

"Yeah, what ever is the fasted way to get back take it." Angel said.

Dawn came out of school and was shocked to Xander waiting for her. She tired to ignore him and kept walking but he saw her and followed her.  "Is there any reason why you are following me?" She asked.

"Well I was hoping to see where it is you went this morning." Xander said.

"I went to school." Dawn said.

"No, you didn't. I know you didn't. You left a note saying that I said you could go but I remember telling you to go up to your room and go back to sleep. So where did you go?"

"Does it really matter?" 

"Yes, I want to know what's going on before it becomes big trouble, so that we don't have to worry about anything else." 

"I went to the park. I had to get out of the house so I went to the park." Dawn said lying.

"Then why did you lie about it in the note?"

"Because I knew if Buffy or any of you knew that I was this upset about what happened, we'd talk and personally I don't want to talk any more." 

"So you went to the park?" Xander asked again.

"Yes, I've already told you that." Dawn said mad.

"Ok, fine then where are you going now?" 

"I'm going for a walk, I can do that right?" Dawn asked sarcastically.

Xander smiled. "Just be home before Buffy gets home." 

"I will and before you say it, I will be safe." Dawn said heading towards the mansion.

"So are you planning to stay for a long time?"  Willow asked Giles as put up another set of books.

"I think I need to, don't you?" Giles said as he looked though another page of inventory.

"Well it's nice to have you here to say the least. It adds that whole we're still "watched" thing you know?" Willow said sitting down next to him.

"Do you think you need to be?" Giles asked.

"I think there are things that happened here that shouldn't have happened and might not have happened if you had been here." Willow said sadly.

"Well I'm not so sure of that. But I am planning on trying to make sure that you all are safe while I'm here." 

"Yeah that would be nice." Willow said yawning.

"When was the last time you slept?" 

"Um… I don't remember."

"Then go home and sleep I can do this by myself." 

Willow got up. "There you go watching out for us already. It is nice. I mean I'm not going to sleep any way but it's nice to know you are thinking of me."

"What have you been doing since I've been gone?" Dawn asked Conner as she came into the mansion where there were peelings all over the floor.

"Did you bring more food?" Conner asked.

"Yes but you're not getting it till you answer some more of my questions." Dawn said seriously as she sat down.

"What are the questions?" He asked.

"I still want to know where you are from. Also do you have parents?" Dawn asked.

"I don't really know where I'm from and both of my parents are dead." Conner said as he sat down next to her.

"So you are an orphan?" 

"What's an orphan?"

"Someone that doesn't have any parents."

"Then yes that's what I am. What about you?"

"My mother died last year and my father is a no show. My sister takes care of me. Do you have any sisters or brothers?"

"What are those?"

"Um… well they are other children of your parents."

"No, I don't have any. Now can I some food?" Conner begged.

"It's my lunch so it's not that good." Dawn said handing it to her.

Connor grabbed it out of her hands. 

"Ok have you ever heard of the words "thanks you"?" she asked annoyed.

"No."

"Well when someone gives you something you say thank you."

"Why?"

"It's a nice thing to do." 

"Well then thank you." Conner said sarcastically.


	5. Back to the Drawing Board 5

Title: Back to the Drawing Board 5/?

Arthur: Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com) and Christen (PurplehaysC@netscape.com) (if you want get a quick response from Christen then email her (during the week) at 23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my third Buffy and Angel crossover fanfic and I want all the comments good or bad you have! 

~J~

"Cordy? Gunn? Fred?" Angel asked as he came running in to the hotel.

"Angel?" Fred asked shocked as she came out for the office.

"Yes, it's me. Where's Connor?" Angel asked.

"Don't know, he's a no show." Gunn said as he came down stairs.

"How about Cordy?" Angel asked.

"And we don't know." Fred said.

"He won't…" Angel started to say.

"Who won't?" Gunn asked suspicious.

"You're saying Connor left no clues about where he was going?" Angel asked ingoring his quesetion.

"No, kind of  like you did. Where were you any way?" Fred asked.

"I was… in the ocean."

"Why?" 

"Connor put me there with the help of Justine." 

"He did what!" Gunn said shocked.

"You heard me, I was just found and brought here."

"Why would he do that?" Fred asked.

"He thinks I killed Holtz."

"Did you?" Gunn asked.

"I'm not stupid enough to kill the one person that my son loves." Angel said annoyed.

"Then why does he think you killed him?" Fred asked.

"I don't know." Angel said.

"I may be able to help you with that." Wesley said as he came in with Justine.

"So going hard at the school work?" Buffy asked as she came into Dawn room.

"That's all I ever seem to do why?" Dawn asked.

"Well you left so early this morning for school, you came home late becaue of school and now you're doing school work. I'm starting to see a theme." Buffy said sitting down on Dawn's bed.

"Well I'm a student that's what I do." Dawn said tyring not to look at Buffy.

"But there's a problem in this whole student theory."

"Really what's that?"

"The problem is your principal called wondering if something was wrong. Seems you weren't doing much paying attention today. I think the word he used was "she'd be better off if she just didn't come today" So is there something you want to tell me?"

"Not particularly." 

"Well you're going to tell me because if you're still freaked out about…" Buffy started to say.

"Don't worry I'm not." Dawn said quickly.

"Then what is it?" 

"It's… it's nothing it was just a bad day all right." 

"No it's not all right. I can't have you not talking to me because when you do that you risk putting everyone in danger."

"Believe me there's no danger involved in this."

"Really? Then why can't you tell me what it is?" Buffy asked mad.

"Because… Because it's involves a guy and I didn't want to bring it up because everyone around here is so down and I didn't want to be the only happy person around here." Dawn said.

"This was all about a guy?" Buffy asked laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I was worried about a guy? It's just. I was thinking you were depressed or in danger but it was just a guy." Buffy said still laughing.

"Yeah now can you leave me alone."

"Sure but one question is he of the undead?" Buffy asked smiling

"Ok, get out now!" Dawn said as she threw a stuffed animal at the door as Buffy closed out it.

Connor got up from the table and decided he was going to see what this town was really like. He grabbed a stake and headed out. He passed the high school and headed to the graveyard. He heard someone coming up behind him, a vampire. He could tell that right off the bat. He quickly got it down on the ground and staked it. It was so easy, he couldn't understand why it was so hard for other people to fight them.

"Didn't know any one else could do that." Buffy said as she came up to Connor.

"Do what?" He asked trying to lie.

"Stake a vampire so quick and with such easy."

"I didn't do that." Connor said trying to leave.

"Yeah you did I just saw you. So how are you?"

"None of your business."

"Look we both are trying to get rid of vampires maybe we should get to know each other."

Connor could hear other people coming up. "I'm not trying to do anything." Connor said as he started to run off.

"What was his problem?" Willow asked.

"He doesn't want to be friends." Buffy said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't try to be friends with him, met him earlier not the nicest person." Xander said.

"But he kills like… like Angel used to." Buffy said.


	6. Back to the Drawing Board 6

Title: Back to the Drawing Board 6/?

Arthur: Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com) and Christen (PurplehaysC@netscape.com) (if you want get a quick response from Christen then email her (during the week) at 23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my third Buffy and Angel crossover fanfic and I want all the comments good or bad you have! 

~J~

"Are you going to track him down? You know find out who or what he is?" Williow asked Buffy as Buffy looked out the window.

"You probably should because either that guy is good to work with or he's evil and shouldn't be in this town." Xander siad.

"He's not evil, I can tell that." Buffy said not really loking at either of them.

"Who's not evil what are you guys talking about?" Dawn asked as she came down stairs.

"Your sister met some one who could stake just about as good as she could." Williow said.

"Almost better." Buffy said again not looking at any one.

"Has that ever happened before?" Dawn asked.

"Angel, Kendra and Faith were the only ones that came close to being as good as me." Buffy said.

"So then who or what is this person?" Dawn asked.

"Some kid, don't know who or what he is. He wouldn't really talk to me or even admit that he had stacked a vamp." Buffy said.

"What did he look like?" Dawn asked suspicious.

"Long brown hair, brown eyes not too clean." Buffy siad.

"Stefan." Dawn mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" Buffy asked facing her.

"I said he's probably evil." Dawn said lying. "I'm going to go guys I have homework." Dawn said as she headed up stairs.

"I could have sworn she said Stefan." Buffy said.

"Why would I want your help?" Angel asked Wesley.

"Because I've got her and she can answer all of your questions." Wesley said.

"I will not answer any vamps questions!" Justine screamed.

"You will!" Wesley said looking her in the eyes.

"Ok leave her here and go." Angel said.

"She's not really the type of thing you leave with out protection." Wesley said.

"You won't protect us so why would you stay?" Angel asked.

"Fine, she's all yours." Wesley said letting go off her.

The second he let go of Justine, she went after Angel, but she quickly sank to the floor.

"I thought you left!" She screamed.

"Wouldn't leave with out giving them this." He said as he threw a remote at them. "It keeps her under control."  He said as he left.

"Ok, now I want some answers!" Angel said mad.

Dawn grabbed her jacket, turned off the light and put pillows under her covers and the jumped out her window. She landed hard on the ground. 

"Do you always jump out of windows like that?" Connor asked.

Dawn got up quickly. "Stephan… what are you doing here?"

"Walking around, hunting. What are you doing other than jumping out of the window badly?" He asked sarcastically as he started walking.

"I'm… I was trying to find you." Dawn said.

"So you jumped out of a window?" Connor asked confused.

"It's a long story. Look did you by in chance have a run in with a blood earlier tonight?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"She's my sister."

"I've seen her before." 

"What? When?" Dawn asked confused.

"My father had pictures of her."

"Why did he have a pictures of my sister?"

"I never asked."

"Who is your father any way?" 

"He's dead and that's all you need to know!" Connor screamed as he faced her.

"Ok, ok I'll back off. I just wanted to know why your father would have a picture of my sister."

"I would say ask him but you him being dead and all, makes that kind of hard." Connor said sarcastically.

"Right, maybe they knew each other. Your father ever mention any one named Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"Buffy? Buffy Summers?" Connor asked shocked.


	7. Back to the Drawing Board 7

Title: Back to the Drawing Board 7/?

Arthur: Krystal ([krazystar15@aol.com][1]) and Christen ([PurplehaysC@netscape.com][2]) (if you want get a quick response from Christen then email her (during the week) at [23405@sjamail.net][3])

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my third Buffy and Angel crossover fanfic and I want all the comments good or bad you have! 

~J~

"So you've heard that name before?" Dawn asked shocked.

"Yeah." Stefan said walking away.

"Wait! Please I need to know how you heard her name." Dawn said going after her.

"Why? Why is this so important to you?" 

"Why are you trying so hard not to tell me?" 

"I don't talk about my father , ok? With anyone, not even you."

"Why not? What did he do to you?"

"You don't need to know, it's not important."

"Yes it, because if he did something to then he deserves to pay."

"He already did, he's dead! Didn't you hear me say that!" Stefan said as tears started to fall.

"And you're still suffering for it .That's not fair."

"Dawn, please just leave me alone! You really don't want to be with me right now."

"Why not? Because you'd rather be alone. Maybe that's the problem you spend too much time alone."

"I don't have much a choice, I don't have a family like you. I don't have an older sister to protect me. I just have me. I've done just fine so far, I don't need any help."

"Well you don't have much of a choice because I am helping and I don't care if you're asking for it or not!"

"Did you know that your sister just waked off with some guy?" Anya asked as she came in the house.

"She's in her room, Anya." Buffy said.

"No she's not. She just walked away with some kid who she was screaming at." Anya said back.

"Xander…" Buffy started to say.

"I'll be back." He said as he head up stairs.

"I'm telling him you're not going to find her up there. But if you don't want to believe me, you don't have to." Anya siad sitting down.

Xander came back down stairs. "Pillows are in the bed and the window is open." 

"Told you." Anya said smiling.

"Buffy, maybe the guy was the person you ran into earlier?" Williow suggested.

"Stefan." Buffy said.

"What?" Xander asked.

"She mentioned the name Stefan when we were talking about the kid so that's who the guy is." Buffy said.

"So you're telling me, my son just disappeared and you don't have no clue where he went?" Angel asked Justine

"Yes, for the millinth time that is what I said!" She screamed.

"She's useless now." Angel siad. "This is pointless, why would Connor leave with out telling his best friend Justine?"

"Maybe he didn't have time." Fred suggested.

"Maybe he thought you were coming back soon." Gunn suggested.

"But where would he go?" Angel asked.

"As far away from you as possible." Justine said.

"But I was in the ocean, it's not like I was coming after him." Angel said.

   [1]: mailto:krazystar15@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:PurplehaysC@netscape.com
   [3]: mailto:23405@sjamail.net



	8. Back to the Drawing Board 8

Title: Back to the Drawing Board 8?

Writers: Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com) and Christen (PurplehaysC@netscape.com) (if you want get a quick response from Christen then email her (during the week) at 23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my third Buffy and Angel crossover fanfic and I want all the comments good or bad you have! 

~J~

"Ok we need to find her now." Buffy said freaking out.

"Why are you so worried? From what I could tell she was going with him willingly." Anya pointed out. 

"I thought you said she was screaming at him?" Buffy asked.

"I meant they were screaming at each other. It was a two way thing."

"And that doesn't make warning signs go off in your head?" Buffy asked shocked.

"Just because people are screaming at each other doesn't mean that something's wrong. You scream at people all the time." 

"Xander, if you don't get her to start talking, I will not be held responsible for what I do to her." Buffy warned.

"Anya, please can you at least tell us what he looked like or where they were head or if Dawn seemed worried?" Xander pleaded. 

"No, she doesn't want you people to go after her!" Anya screamed.

"And how would you know that? Did you ask her?" Buffy asked sarcasitcally.

"No I didn't but just look at this house, look at you people. Why would anyone want to come back here?" Anya asked.

"You came here." Xander pointed out

"Yeah because Giles sent me to get you but you know what I'm not being his gofer any more." Anya said as she started to leave but the door wouldn't open. "Hallie, if you're doing this I'm going to kill you!" She screamed.

"It's not Hallie, it's me." Williow said as she came down the stairs.

"Willow, you're up and doing magic." Buffy said worried.

"I want to know what you know about Dawn and I want to know now. When you tell me, I'll let you leave." Williow told Anya and she walked up to her.

"Fine just don't do to me what you did to Warren." Anya pleaded.

"So we start checking the surrounding areas for Connor?" Fred asked.

"He doesn't want to be found." Angel said.

"But that shouldn't stop you." Gunn said.

"It's not going to but… since Justinine was useless we have no clue where to start." Angel said.

"You've got a better plan?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah that we try using some magic to find him." Angel suggested.

"But last time we did that didn't really work very well." Fred pointed out.

"We don't really have much of a choice." Angel told him.

"But magic? Man, you know messing with that stuff never brings good things." Gunn said.

"He's right, it never does so I've got a better plan." Cordy said as she walked into the hotel.

"Ok where are we headed?" Dawn asked Connor.

"You tell me, you know this city better than I do." Connor said.

"Yeah but I don't normally go down town or at least not this far down town." Dawn said worried because she knew this part of the city was dangerous.

"Why not? It doesn't look that bad to me." 

"Yeah well, it's like vampire central not very many humans come down here and the few that do well you can smell them in the air. That's the stinch you smell, rotting corpses." Dawn said as she tried not to gag.

"I was wondering why that smell seemed so familiar."

"Familiar? Where did you grow up in crematorium?" Dawn asked shocked.

"What's that?"

"The place where they burn people's bodies to ashes." 

"Oh well I basically did."

"That must have been hell."

"You could say that." Connor said sarcastically.

"But why would you…." Dawn started to say but Connor stopped her.

"I hear something coming, be quiet." Connor said as he listened for the apporaching footsteps. As soon as the vampire had turned the corner he went to stake him.

"Hey, what's going on here!" Spike screamed as he jumped back.

"Stephan, don't!" Dawn screamed as she stepped in between him and Spike.

"Get out of my way!" Connor screamed as he tried to get past her.

"No! You can't stake Spike." Dawn protested as she helped Spike up.

"Why not, he's a vampire?" Connor asked confused.

"Because he's harmless and he's a friend of mine." Dawn said.

"Yeah so leave me alone!" Spike said.

"Why are you friends with a vampire? And what is with vampire getting all harmless these days?" He asked annoyed.

"Hey even vampires deserve friends!" Spike said.

"You know another harmless vampire?" Dawn asked shocked.

"Unless you're talking about Angel, then the vampire was lying to you kid." Spike said to Connor.

"Wait you know Angel?" Connor asked shocked.


	9. Back the Drawing Board 9

Title: Back to the Drawing Board 9?

Writers: Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com) and Christen (Purplehaysc@hotmail.com) (if you want get a quick response from Christen then email her (during the week) at cha005@latech.edu)

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to Joss Whedon, except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: this is my third Buffy and Angel crossover fanfic and I want all the comments good or bad you have! 

~J~

"How do you both know Angel?" Connor asked.

"Angel as in the friendly vampire with a soul?" Spike asked.

"Yes, answer my question!"

"He and my sister used to be a couple." 

"And he sired my sire, Drusilla."

"How do you know Angel?" Dawn asked.

"I've got to go." Conner said running off. 

"Steven wait!" Dawn said as she started to run after him.

Spike grabbed her arm. "No, pet you need to go home." 

"So you know where Connor is?" Angel asked.

"No. I know where Connor was."

"What?" Fred asked.

"It's a long story."

"Then where have you been?" Gunn asked.

"That's a long and boring story. And Angel I'm glad to see that you're finally out of the ocean."

"How did you know about that?" Angel asked.

"Long story."

"Ok, look Cor I'm glad you're back but…" Angel started to say. 

"You need to find Connor?"

"How did you know that?" Fred asked.

"Long story." Everyone said.

"Actually Angel just asked if I know where Conner was so that's how I knew."

"Well how about you help us find Connor and then tell us your long story?"

"Are you going to say something?" Spike asked smiling as Buffy opened the door.

"Dawn, where have you been are you ok?" Buffy said as she gave her a hug.

"What about me?" Spike asked.

"I'd say thanks and then stack but I doubt any of you care about what I think." Xander said.

"Thanks Spike for bringing Dawn home in one piece." Buffy said as she closed the door.

"Buffy don't be mad, please." Dawn said.

"It's a little too late for that! Didn't I tell you to stay here? Because I could of sworn I did."

"You did."

"Then why?"

"I have a good reason."

"How about we leave the two of them alone?" Willow asked.

"Thanks, Will." Buffy said as Will, Anya and Xander left the room.

Buffy pointed to the couch. "Sit down and start talking!"

Dawn sat down. "Well the reason I left…"

"Has a name I hope."

"How did you…"

"Anya."

"Right well his name is Steven and he really needs someone."

"Need someone to drink?"

"No! He kills vampires actually he almost stacked me because he thought I was a vampire."

"Great so he's tried to kill you? Great that's just great!"

"Once but when he realized I was human he didn't. He's really… confused. He doesn't always know what's he's doing."

"What is he?"

"He's human and he's got no one. His parents are dead and he's got no more relatives."

"Did you ever ask my that is? Maybe he killed them?"

"Not every guy is Angel and killed their whole family!" Dawn said mad.

"Hey! Angel has no thing to do with his."

"But he does. Angel knows Steven."

"How?"

"I don't know. Steven said he knew him. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Depends if he knows him as an enemy or as a friend."

"Ask Angel because you're obviously not going to ask Steven. Angel will tell you he's a good guy."

"You know this how?"

"I don't know I just do."

Buffy looked at Dawn and could recognize the look in her eyes and the sound in her voice as something she had seen and heard in her self. "Go ask him."

"What?" Dawn asked shocked.

"Go ask Steven how he knows Angel but be back by ten understand?"

"You mean it?"

"Yes, now go before I change my mind and be careful please."

Dawn got up and hugged Buffy. "Thank you! Thank you!" She said as she left.

Buffy picked up the phone and called Angel Investigations.

"I'm exhausted." Fred said as she came in.

"You can say that again." Gunn said.

"I'm not I could keep going by myself." Angel said.

"Until the sun comes up." Cordy said.

"Hey we've got a message!" Fred said walking over to the desk. 

"Maybe it's a job." Gunn said hopefully.

"Why don't you just delete it?" Angel said.

"Why?" Cordy asked confused.

"I don't feel like dealing with any clients right now."

"Maybe it'll do you some good."

"No."

"Well at least listen to the message." Fred said as she hit play.

"Angel, it's Buffy. I'm calling because I need to know all you know about a kid named Steven. He's in Sunnydale and getting close to Dawn. I just want to know if I should be worried or not. He mentioned he knew you and I thought I'd at least ask you. Call me back ASAP."  

"Aren't you glad you listened to the message." Fred said smiling.


End file.
